In many countries, wireless transmission frequency bands are regulated by a government regulatory agency. For example, in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates wireless transmission frequency bands and in the United Kingdom, the Office of Communications (Ofcom) regulates wireless transmission frequency bands. The FCC and similar regulatory agencies in other countries issue licenses to broadcast in particular frequency ranges. To illustrate, a television broadcaster may be licensed for television channel transmission for a particular channel defined within a particular frequency range in a particular geographic area.
As demand for wireless data communications has increased, some regulatory agencies have recognized that current licensing schemes may lead to inefficient use of the wireless transmission frequency spectrum. As a result, regulatory agencies have enacted rules to allow unlicensed users (such as individual consumers) to use licensed frequencies in “white spaces.” A white space may generally refer to a frequency range (e.g., one or more channels) that is regulated but unused within a particular geographic area at a particular time. For example, the FCC recently made vacant/unused television (TV) white space spectrum available for unlicensed use to TV band devices (TVBDs). The FCC has also set guidelines that must be met in order for TVBD devices to use the TV white spaces.